Fire At Heart
by TheNerd12
Summary: Bella Swans parents were experimented on before she was born, the serum was harmless to them, but as always luck is not on Bella's side, will her power jeopardize her future with Edward?How powerful will she become when she turns into a vampire?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own twilight, **Stephenie Meyer** does!

Hi there, my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. What you are about to read is a record of my hugely complicated life, so I had better begin so we are not here all day. This all started before I was even born, my mom Renée and my dad Charlie had both been desperate for money and, with being a newly married young couple; Renée with no job, Charlie was trying desperately to support the both of them with just the earnings of a newspaper man and miserably failing at the job. They got offered an opportunity with an illegal science group called S.C.O.S to try out a mixture of new chemicals that explorers had discovered to extend the human gene, and if they volunteered to try it they would get a wad of money to start their early marriage off as 'a token of thanks from the government'. Thinking that this experiment would simply not work and it would simply be a harmless failing test, they happily agreed. How wrong they were. Well, technically, they were right but it was not failing in the least, maybe for them but no luck was on my side, as always.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Screeched my annoying alarm clock waking me up at 7:00am in the morning. Kill me now. I moaned and rolled out of bed landing with a 'thump' on the brown soft carpet. Then I recalled what day it was...Monday. My enemy and also signal that it was my first day of school..._Wait WHAT_! I sat bolt upright on the floor so quickly the room was spinning before my hazel eyes probably making my skin look even paler than it already was. Grabbing some clothes out of my draw and rushing into mine and Charlie's tiny bathroom on the slim landing I washed my face free of sweat from the night before and brushed through my chocolate brown hair letting it flow down to mid back. Listening to the rain hammering down on the windows was becoming a hobby, _of course it was raining, this is forks, Washington_. I dressed in some skinny jeans and plain blue long sleeved top to make myself presentable for the day ahead. I headed down stairs into the kitchen to get some cereal for breakfast. "Hey honey." Said a voice I recognised as my dad's, "Morning Dad, you exited for your first day at your new job?" I ask recalling that it was his first day at doing chief of police. "Yeah, you?" he replied awkwardly, not being the best man to brew up conversation, "Sure." I said. I went over to the counter to get my food and pour some co-co pops into a bowl, added the milk and walked towards the dining table where my dad was sat reading his newspaper. I shovelled a spoonful into my mouth as Charlie checked his silver watch that was tightly clasped to his wrist, "Well, looks like I'd better be going sweet heart, I'll see you around half five when I get back, by the way, no losing control today." He said smiling down at me and putting a kiss on the top of my head plopping his newspaper down. "Will do dad."I reassured laughing simultaneously at his wording and unneeded care. _I have kept my power a secret for 16 years now, well unless you counted that time that I... I am going to just stop there._ Shortly after that I hear the front door open and close, I finished off my breakfast and trudged back up-stairs to brush my teeth so my breath didn't smell like a Minotaur who had just eaten garlic.

I jumped into my truck I loved so dearly and started up the roaring engine making me jump out of my skin as it always did. As I drove to school I felt nerves prickling through me, I noticed the temperature was rising drastically in my car and the steering wheel under my fingers start to melt. I took in deep breaths, making the ice melt back and the temperature go back to normal. Soon enough I came past the broken high school sign that read 'Welcome to forks high', one of the letters hanging on its side by one hinge. I parked in one of the parking spaces, hopped out of my rusty old car, grasped my bag and went into the school entrance where the main office was, completely egnoring the stares I was getting from the students. I went to the wooden desk and over to the receptionist, she said "Can I help you dear please?" taking off her glasses and resting them on her head. "Urrrmmm, yeah you can, I am Isabella swan. The new student." I said to her. "Ahhh. The Chief said you were coming!" She exclaimed looking down at her outdated computer. She typed something in and pressed enter, giving me a sheet of paper. "Here you are darling, there is you time table and if you just get your teachers to sign in those there and bring it back to me at the end of the day, that'd be great." She explained, pointing to different areas of the paper. I nodded to indicate that I understood, "O.K thank you!" putting on a false smile, I turned away, looking at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was almost time for first period which was...Trigonometry_, uurrgghhh_. This was going to be a long day. Sighing internally at my situation, well I suppose there is no going back now. I hurriedly made my way to my first classroom, as I walked by I heard the whispers of people behind my back. I knocked on the door walking in when I heard the soft reply of the teacher to come in. I came up to them, I was about to introduce myself when I saw the recognition the teacher displayed on his face, knowing only too well who I was, _does anything stay secret in this town? I hope so; otherwise I will be driven out with people throwing pitchforks at my back_. "Isabella?" Said the teacher," Just Bella." I corrected him kindly. "Good to see you, good to see you" He murmured but loud enough for me to hear, "Sir, would you mind signing my paper?" I asked anxiously knowing that he won't decline but nervous at asking the teacher all the same, I am just peculiar like that. "Sure." He said as I passed it over to him. The school bell ricocheted through the hallways signalling the beginning of lesson, the sound echoing in my ears like a death sentence. The teacher passed the slip of paper back to me and with my head down, and my hair acting as a curtain to shield my face from the curios stares, I make my way over to my desk on the back row, wanting to avoid as much unneeded attention as possible. Students flooded in through the doors like a tidal wave and once again, the sheet of paper in my hand burning at the edges, _oh no, not again am I losing control. Charlie has worked so hard to get this new house, I not gonna ruin everything for him now! I am a year off being a legal adult compose yourself! _The paper cooled down to room temperature."Hey, it's Isabella right?" I caught the sound of a nasal voice saying behind me. Creating a fake smile on my face I twisted round to face him, "Yeah just Bella, nice to meet you." I said trying to cut short our conversation but unsuccessful in the doing. "I am Eric Yorkie." He stated sticking out his hand completely oblivious to my strained composure. I shook it grudgingly not really knowing what I was letting myself in for. _Well at least he is being nice to you!_ Telling myself off for my ungratefulness.

The teachers voice sounded from the front of the room, "Alright, settle down for class to begin." Eric went to his desk at the middle of the classroom, silently thanking god for the distraction, and I carried on my journey to the back desk earning the glances I thought might have been coming, how I would gladly trade my power for invisibility. I perched myself on the cheap plastic chair, setting my bag down on the floor to prepare for what today had in store.

I heard the bell echoing in the hallways giving the sign to teachers to end their class, luckily sir had just finished speaking so I hastily packed away my things hopefully quick enough to escape the clutches of Eric. No such luck, as always. "Bella!" He basically shouted across the classroom, running towards me like a puppy that had found its master. "Do you wanna eat lunch at my table?" he asked. I did aa mantal meditation to keep myself from burning him alive, remembering the manners my dad had taught me. " sure thing," I said through clenched teeth making my way to the dinner hall. That's when I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Mayer owns twilight, I own nothing!

Hiya guys! I'm going to attempt to put up an update a week, but knowing me I have a memory with a hole through so please stick by me!

Chapter 2

They were the most beautiful creatures I had ever set eyes on. They just couldn't possibly be human. The bronze haired gorgeous one turned to look at me and we made eye contact, "Hey, Isabella Swan right?" A girl I had not met yet said, interrupting our brief connection. I blushed a deep scarlet red, my cheeks burning like the fire I knew so well. "I'm Jessica!" She stated as I turned to look at her, she raised her eyebrows and looked at me up and down like she did not appreciate my style of clothing. I instantly did not like this girl. "It's Bella." I said shortly, copying her movement of raising my eyebrows; What this girl gives, she was gonna get right back. Jessica looked stunned at my action, I smirked inwardly. Another girl joined her side, "Who do you think you are?" she sneered at me. "I'm** Bella** swan, just moved here from Phoenix with my Dad, who let me remind you is the chief of police and I am presently now talking to two of the most self centred people I have personally ever met." I said, sarcastically smiling at them, "Now why don't you run along and look at a mirror or something?" I said and stalked off in the other direction, only glancing back once to see them all gawking at me with their eyes wide. Sheesh, I only said something to one person, it's not rocket science! I walked over to the food bar, bought some tasty salad. I looked around to see the only free table was in the corner with a lonely girl sitting reading a book. Now here is someone I can get along with!

"Can I sit with you?" I asked the girl softly, she jumped and snapped her head up the look at me, the glasses she was wearing slipping down her nose and going wonky. "Errr, yeah sure. My name is Angela." She said, sticking her hand out in front of her for me to shake. I took it, smiling kindly "Bella." I replied. I plopped myself down on the tacky bench. Angela watched me with a blinding smile showing off her features. I looked up to see the handsome one staring at me again, with a frustrated look. "Who are they?" I asked, nodding at the table a few metres away from us. "Those are the Cullen's." She said, observing my facial expressions."The big scary one with the brown hair is Emmett, The beautiful blonde one next to him is Rosalie, the tiny black haired one is Alice, the blond one who looks in pain is Jasper and the last is Edward. The moved here from Alaska, with Esme and doctor Carlisle Cullen who adopted them all." She explained. I felt a pang in my heart when I heard they were all adopted, "That was kind of them, to adopt all those kids." I said to Angela, who nodded in agreement. "They are all together as well, like, together together. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper but Edward is single."She said. I was surprised to hear that Edward had no partner... he could probably be with anybody in the school he wanted. The bell sounded for next period, "Holy Moses, I need to go to biology!" I said hurriedly getting up and dumping the remains of my food in the trash, "See you tomorrow!" I called to Angela. I walked into biology class.

Sorry the updates that I am doing are small, but I have three fanfictions on the go right now, two of the being on wattpad. Thanks for reading guys! I am open to suggestions of what you guys want to include!


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own nothing!

Hey you lot! I'm back again. Thank you for you guys who gave me constructive criticism, I really appreciated it! I am writing this every day when I come home from school so please excuse any errors and if parts are not that good, use your imaginations! I will try harder in future. Oh, and by the way I replaced chapter 2 with the actual one I did, sorry guys I messed up the upload.

Here it is!

Chapter 3

E p.o.v

Other peoples' minds invaded my thoughts, all about the new girl. The females were all clouded with jealousy or self loving, well apart from Angela, mean while the males... uhhh you don't **want** to know what they are thinking. I was sitting down at my dinner table with my 'siblings' when the cafeteria doors opened, I turned around, not recognising the scent of this person, to be met with the most beautiful set of Hazel eyes I have ever seen. I was enticed. The girl turned her head reluctantly to come face to face Jessica, one of the 'Queen Bee's' of the school. I felt myself nearly puke when I aroused the memories of her trying to flirt with me *Shudder*.

In my brief interlude with society I had completely missed what had been happening at the scraped blue doors. I eaves dropped back in, though it seemed everyone in here was doing the same thing."-Now why don't you go and look at a mirror or something?" I felt a small smirk tugging at the edges of my mouth replacing the scowl that was usually there. Jasper looked at me somewhere between confusion and amusement, when I tried to read what he was thinking, he started humming Devils & Dust song, so I tuned him back out again. Isabella Swan (How could I not know her name?) moved to go sit with Angela, the sweet girl who kept herself to herself. Good choice. I surfed the thoughts of my fellow house mates, _Emmett: OMG Rosie is looking so hot today, I wonder if... _ Of course Emmett was oblivious to what was happening, _Rosalie: Humph, why is everyone so bothered about that girl anyway? She better not be a threat..._ I rolled my eyes, _Alice: Oohhh yes! She is finally here! I wonder when Edward will... oops he's probably listening in._ What? Ahhh so close! _Jasper:__Fear's a powerful thing, baby. It'll turn your heart black you can trust. It'll take your God filled soul..._ I attempted to look at Bella's (Her preferred name from what I 'heard' from other students) mind, bracing myself for the horrible twisted thoughts of a human teenager, but there was nothing. No sound just the glorious quietness I had never felt. Why was she so different? I tried harder however no progress made. The shrill sound of the bell interrupted my train of thought. I cursed under my breath which was something I had not done in a long time, the family looked at me in surprise but just shrugged it off. Hello biology.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so thrilled with the comments, I know that there may not be lots but I really appreciate you guys giving your time to do that, Also I will try to make the chapters longer lulu! Here it is.

I do not own twilight, Stephanie Mayer does!

Chapter 4

B p.o.v

I walked into biology with my head down, walking straight over to Mr. Banner, our teacher. "Urrmm, could you sign my slip, please sir?" I asked politely trying not to attract much attention. Mr. Banner lifted his head to look at me with curiosity and annoyance in his face, "Ahhh, Isabella." Taking the slip from me to scribble his signature down," "It's Bella." I said for about the millionth time today. "Here you go Isabella." He said with a glint of evil in his eyes, like he had ignored me on purpose, these people need to be taught a lesson and that is what I intend to do. "Thanks..." I looked over at his name tag, "Patrick!" Turning swiftly away from him and heading for the only empty seat in the room, it was next to Edward. Above my head I smelled smoke; I peered up to see the lampshade on fire so I quickly made it stop before anyone could notice, what was wrong with me today? What, you see someone handsome and decide to set something on fire now? Is that what you do? I must admit that it was quite cliché. I sat down on the chair beside _him_ and successfully tripped over the corner of the desk, smooth Bella.

I spotted a smooth, white hand reach out to me to help me up. I took it and I felt a shock of electricity go up my arm, never the less I was still well mannered and I was about to say thank you to my conservator for pulling me up until I met his eyes, the honey comb eyes of Edward Cullen. I seemed to get just as lost in them as he did with my eyes, we were not paying attention to the world around us, blocking out the muffled gasps and whispers of the other students, forgetting that the world still revolved. "All right, everyone to their seats!" Mr. Banner called from the front; I tore my eyes away from Edwards to give _Patrick_ a glare. If only looks could kill.

Mr Banner set us a task sheet to do for the rest of the lesson so I got talking with Edward. "Thanks for helping me up." I said simply, kind of hoping that he would carry on the conversation, "It's ok, I get the feeling that you fall down a lot." He said in a beautiful voice like chimes, "Yeah I suppose I do." I replied smiling like an idiot. Our hands brushed against each other although this time I noticed the inhuman coldness of his hands. " You don't get out much do you! You're so deathly pale I could mistake you dead! Though I can't really talk." I said to him, he chuckled and gave me a breath taking crooked grin that would make any woman swoon, "Oh, we do go out quite a lot actually. My father takes us out of school whenever the sun is shining." We both finished the task sheet in about five minutes however I was surprised that he could do it that quick, "Your fast!" I commented raising my eye brows, "I could say the same thing about you!" He shot back at me with the same baffled expression painting his features. I laughed quietly and heard the bell ring, I sighed and gathered my things together I saw a flash of disappointment in Edwards face, "See ya." I said, staring at his face and taking in his perfectly defined features. "Yes." Was all he said before drifting elegantly out of the room.

I mentally thanked god when the teacher said I could sit out for today's lesson, the period passed by as I thought more about the mysterious Edward Cullen, though you may not have known, I have been thinking about all of the information I had gathered.

I walked to my truck still deep in thought, then it came to me, _deathly_ pale and cold, not in public space when the sun is out, inhuman beauty. The Cullen's are vampires. The silver Volvo next to my truck went up in flames.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry that the chapter's are not that long and your not getting much in there, it is just I am over loading with homework!(I have exams as I think everyone is. Hope you enjoy this one!

I do not own twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Mayer.

Chapter 5

B P.O.V

"Holy Moses!" I squealed and quickly calmed down, effectively reducing the fie to practically nothing, the car was not that good looking anymore with the metal melted and crispy black shedding, it looked like if I had not turned my fire off, it would have exploded due to the oil in there... Oops. Not a second later Edward Cullen came out of the building, fuming while I stood tall and the rest of the students coward in fear like they were insects and Edward was the spider. I watched his lips move because I could not make out his words, I almost laughed out loud there and then when I saw he was saying 'my baby'. All of his family came to stand beside him and admire my handy work (Well, stare in horror at a vandalised crumpled mess but it is the same thing, right?) at that particular point I realised that I had just burned the car of a temperamental vampire. Oh good work Bella! I wanted them to know that I knew their secret though I had no clue how to break the news to them so I thought that I would just come right out with it, "See ya later Vamps!" Getting in my car and driving away, taking a look in my mirror to see their faces.

Rosalie: Glaring

Emmett: halfway between shocked and amused

Alice: Happy,

Wait what?

Jasper: Confused

Edward: Mortified

So they were all pretty different but, what can you do ey'! Maybe I shouldn't have just loaded it off on them... oh well.

E P.O.V

I was enraged, I knew my Volvo would not just set on fire for no reason, it was Bella, and I know that because,

One- no one else in the parking lot was proved guilty in their mind and she is the only one I can't read.

Two- She knows we are vampires, giving her the motive

And three- I am quite sure that girl is not right in the head.

But despite all of these things, I did not blame bella in the least, I was just furious that my Volvo is wrecked. Why couldn't I hate her?

B P.O.V

I was sat in my spiny chair in front of my slow, box like computer listening to the wiring's coming from it. It finally loaded the website I wanted on _The __Quileute legends_. I was reading through it swiftly, never missing a single word with important information such as 'how to destroy' and 'animal drinkers'. I had concluded that the Cullens were animal drinkers, that was why they had golden eyes and they went to school around with humans, well at least I am not that much of the outsider anymore.

Just then, there was a knock at the door...


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!Thanks for sticking with my guys. Here it is,

Stephanie Mayer owns Twilight. I own nothing.

Chapter 6

I furrowed my eye brows; it couldn't be Charlie because it was his house, why would he knock? It was not the post man because who would seriously send a parcel to us? I think the feeling in my gut knew who it was; I just didn't want to admit it. I was actually kind of hoping that it _would_ be Edward for reasons I wasn't sure of yet.

I walked slowly over to the door, took a deep breath and swung it open. I was hit with the bitter cold air; moreover I was met with the over-powering pulchritude of yes, you guessed it. Edward. My breathing hitched in my throat and his hard face softened slightly, "Bella, would it be ok if you came over to chat to my family for a little bit, only for about twenty minutes." He explained, I could see the loyalty in his eyes so I doubt they were going to _try_ killing me, however I had to take precautions. "You're not going to try and bite me are you? Because it would be hard to cover up seven deaths if you were." He just chuckled and said, "If you say so marm' but no we just want to get a few thing straight." He said, I shrugged "Ok then but, please can I climb on your back so we can run because I want to get this over with." I mumbled. He just looked at me in surprise, turned around and put his arms out beside him. I jumped on his back and he caught me, running like a bullet through the fresh tree's and luscious undergrowth. I gasped, their house (well, mansion) was beautiful, with open walls and so on, the whole family was outside, though two of them I had not met yet, by the looks of them they were early twenties. A man with blonde hair came forward bearing a welcoming smile. I slid down off Edwards back and I took the man's stone hand, "Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." Nodding his head in the direction of the caramel haired woman who also had a welcoming smile. "As you probably know already, I am Isabella Swan, you can call me Bella though." I blushed at having all of the attention. "How do you know what we are?" Hissed Rosalie from behind Carlisle, with a disgusted look on her pretty features. "I am quite observant when I want to be" I answered simply, "Plus, I am not really human either, but what did you want to talk about?" I said, when they all just stared blankly back at me, still astounded at my outburst at me not being human, I just sighed and rolled my eyes, turning my back to them and running at super human speed back to my house, oops. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I'm back! Sorry the last update was pants. By the way, there is no swearing in this fanfic! I am determined! Hope you like this update!

Stephanie Mayer owns twilight I own nothing.

Chapter 7

B P.O.V

"ISABELLA!" Charlie belted from the living room as I tried to unsuccessfully sneak up to my bedroom without him noticing. "I have been worried_ sick_; you don't come home from school and with no form of contact to say that you are ok. Not even a text! And now you are trying to sneak into your room to leave me still down here fearful for you and with no explanation." He cried. He took calming breaths. "What have been doing?" He said In a deadly calm voice, with a hint of hysteria, I felt really bad. "I'm sorry Dad; I've just had a long day." I said with apology lacing my voice, Yeah with meeting a vampire, burning his favourite car and a coven of seven of them trying to negotiate with me, it has been kinda' hectic. Though I obviously didn't tell Charlie that, he would have a heart attack. "Doing what?" He pushed, narrowing his eyes. "Well, I made a new friend, she is called Angela and we got talking not realising the time, then my truck broke down so I couldn't exactly run at super human speeds down the streets, anyone could see me so I had to walk normally." I said spouting lies. "Ok, Angela seems like a nice kid but why didn't you just text me, I would have come to pick you up." He said softening a little. "Well I knew the football was on tonight and I didn't want to be any trouble..." I mumbled not really able to think of a better reason, Charlie sighed. "Ok, off to bed kiddo, school tomorrow." I nodded and headed upstairs.

CH P.O.V

I knew that Bella wasn't telling the truth. I knew that her truck hadn't broken down because it was in the driveway and I knew that she had come back home before because her school bag was on the kitchen table, also she is a smart enough girl to text me if she is doing something, conversations can go on for a while but not a few bloody hours! But Bella would tell me if she wanted to, she will rarely lie to me so it must be something that will take time to get the answer for. I trusted her judgement, she was a clever girl, though I have no clue how she thought I would fall for that lie, ya know with being the **head of** **police **and all that.

B P.O.V

I snuggled under my covers and closed my eyes, sleep taking over quickly, concealing the dreams of the vampire family.

The beast on my bedside table beeped to signal that it was time to get to school. I took a quick, warm shower and got changed into some jeans and a purple jumper, then bounding down the stairs to grab a breakfast bar. Charlie had already left for work so I clambered into my truck, hearing it grumble to life and I drove to school, behind schedule.

The first few periods flew by as I was in my own world, not really paying attention. Lunch came around. Lunch. Food. What? I was in a daze, Edward was sitting by himself on a table, beckoning me over consequently I was getting death glares from all the girls in the cafeteria, including Rosalie hale, Alice just gave me a blinding smile of which I happily retuned. I grabbed a salad again and headed over to Edward without tripping over. I sat opposite from him, "So, what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence?" I asked in my best English accent, Edward chuckled. "Oh you do not owe any thing my lady, only the mere task of surviving a conversation with a vampire." He answered in a much better accent that I could muster. I smirked at him, I was about to say something else when the bell went, hang on I'm sure lunch barely started! Talk about doctor who moment! I stood up from my stool still befuddled from the time lapse, "Are you not coming to biology?" I asked Edward when he stayed seated, "Sometimes it's healthy to skip classes." He said but disappointment was hidden behind his breath taking smile. I shrugged and headed to class, "Ahh, nice of you to join us Miss swan." Said Sir from the front. "Sorry sir." I mumbled, with my head down.

Today we will be doing blood typing." He called, oh no. I froze, that means blood and pins, pins look like needles. My breathing became unsteady as I tried to calm myself; the girls in front of me were not helping by giggling and pricking themselves. No no, I will not have another 'episode', this is not the experiment lab, your fine. This is school, I said to myself again and again but I began to feel my sanity slip. I had not realised the teacher had been talking to me through all of this. I couldn't hold together for much longer.

I know, it is a ridicules place to stop, feel free to comment what you want to happen, and there should be an update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I can't believe I have this many people reading this! I am so happy, thanks guys. I don't know any boy that actually reads the authors notes, so here it is!

Stephanie Mayer owns twilight, I own nothing.

Chapter 8

In through the nose, out through the mouth, somebody was lifting me from my chair, I was heavy so I had no clue how they were doing this but I couldn't find it in me to care at this point. In through the nose, out through the mouth. I felt the gentle sways of the persons walking as I was carried bridal style through the hall ways. In through the nose, out through the mouth. I felt my body being placed down and someone shaking me, at this point I was starting to feel better so I opened my heavy lids only to be met with those heavenly golden eyes that were brimming with worry, the muffled noises that were peoples voices started to become clearer until I could understand what they were saying."Bella? Oh Bella, please say something, just show me that you can hear me!" Edward's frantic voice called. "Calm it man, you're going to have a heart attack." I said in my unattractive slurred speech, only then realising after I said the sentence that his heart had already stopped, oh well... I offered a weak smile, one that was returned by a roll of his eyes and a small, godlike chuckle.

"I bet she is just doing it for attention." Snarled a voice from somewhere near me. "Jessica Stanley, someone just has had a severe panic attack, consequently could have been close to death, yet you still find it in your cold heart to think they are faking it and worrying about your reputation because that girl who had a spasm has temporarily taken the attention away from you." I said not even bothering to look at her, staring straight at the ceiling because I was so livid. The entire room went quiet; it seemed that everyone from biology had just come to the medical room. "Patrick, please could I sit out for this lesson?" I asked Mr. Banner, he sighed. "Fine_**Isabella, **_we will not be doing blood typing next lesson so I will expect to see you there. Ok, back to class! Drama's over!" He finished turning around, the class following reluctantly after him as they tried to gather as much gossip as possible. I groaned and re-closed my eyes, covering my face with my sweat coated hands. "What is it?" Edward asked. I had forgotten he was still here. "This is gonna be hot gossip." I said taking away the barriers to my view point, and looking up at him, his expression was a mix of amusement and concern. I sat up on the leather bed, swung my legs over the side and stood up, only wobbling slightly but Edward took it upon himself to slide over at support me.

"Edward, I'm fine." I said slowly like he was an infant. "Humour me." He stated helping me out of the room, every time he touched me; my heart had an audible reaction. At this point I knew why I was so close to Edward Cullen, why he was so worried about me when I had a spasm, why electricity shot through me when I felt his bear skin. I was unconditionally in love with a vampire.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiya guys, I'm back! Sorry I missed out yesterday, I was bombarded with work! Here is the next chapter and thank you for the amazing comments, please give criticism as well!

Chapter 9

Of course I was in love with a beautiful, out of my reaches vampire that could never love me, why not!? (Pull my own hair out in frustration). In any other position I would be thrilled that I was in love and I would not be alone for the rest of my life but, seriously? A vampire? Is that what it took to please me? Out of the corner of my eye I could see that I had set dads news paper on fire, great! I put it out and looked at the time to see that it was nearly time for Charlie's arrival home.

On the way back from school with Edward (In one of his family members cars) after the incident at school we went shopping for groceries, it was kind of funny seeing Edward with super market bags placed on both of his arms up to his shoulders. I put the chicken on top of a baking tray and cooked it with my hand underneath, you know with being Pyrokinetic and all that, it was easy to cook meals. Charlie came through the front door and hung up his belt, taking off his shoes. "Hey Bells!" He called, "Hey dad." I answered coming into the corridor to greet him, he jumped in fright when he saw me cooking the chicken, "Isabella Swan, put down that food now." He said seriously, "No trouble sir, it has just done cooking." I said taking a bow, he just shook his head and murmured something about irresponsible teenagers. I remembered about the incident in class and thought that I should probably tell him before the school most likely rung him up, "Urrmmm, dad? We were doing blood typing in class today." I told him, innocently cleaning my nails; he froze and slowly turned his head. "You were what?" He said with panic written on his features, he knew about my past already *Shudder* "so I kinda' freaked and fainted, but that's it." I added quickly not looking into his eyes to try and avoid the disappointment I knew would be lurking there; he just breathed a sigh of relief when I said that I didn't attack anyone, like last time... _-Flash Back-_ _I was sitting in class waiting for lessons to begin as I had no friends, consequently providing nobody to talk to. "Ok class, today we are doing blood typing!" He bellowed from the front, I immediately started to go into hysteria but it just got worse as people started pricking themselves. I tried desperately to keep myself calm but nothing worked. The world turned red and fire licked the walls like leaches, I bolted up from my seat, attacking the poor teacher as I growled and clawed furiously. My mind started conjuring up the white flowing coats I knew so well. There was shouting and screaming and I snapped out of it, looking around in revulsion at the chaos I had created, what had I done?_ _-End of Flash Back-_ The scene kept replaying in my mind until a restless sleep over took a few hours later, it was why me an Charlie had moved here, and it was also the day that I promised myself something, Never give in.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I have had a few days off; I had a small break... please forgive me! here is the next chapter!

I do not on twilight, Stephanie Mayer does!

Chapter 10

There was another presence in my room, I was _sure_ of it. It was completely still but I had a knack for telling if I was being watched. I opened my eye by a fraction, so no human could ever see the movement, however I could see outside and beyond, observing the scene nobody thought I could see. Edward was gazing at me in awe from my rocking chair like I was some kind of goddess, memorizing my every breath and body part, stalker alert!

However much alarmed I think I should have been at the time, I found it quite cute that he was watching over me, like my guardian angel. My protector. I didn't need protecting in any way but it was nice to know that someone cared for me, with my new found relief drowsiness over took me lulling me into a welcoming dreamless sleep.

The slamming noise coming from my window was what startled me out of my slumber, I hurtled out of bed and groaned when I saw the room was empty and slouched my back, almost crying, as you can tell, I am not a morning person. My alarm clock blared into my surroundings but it had finally pushed my buttons, it burst into flames and I watched it die gladly...well that didn't last long, Hummpphh, I'm going to have to get a new one now.

I peered around the room to see Edward gone and my window shut, I'm guessing he went out through my window. I yawned and got ready for school, it is finally Friday! I had an idea that I would ask one of the Cullen's to re-meet their family as the first time did not really go as planned.

I pulled into my space in the parking lot at school a little earlier due to the little fasisco with the window (Queue the growling)so I got out my copy of withering heights, starting to read. I wasn't sure how much time had passed as I engaged myself in the pages and was brought into another world consequently I was cursing to myself as the bell sounded for the beginning of class. I had nt even noticed the arrival of the shiny new Volvo parked in the space nearby.


	11. Sorry!

I hate myself for doing this, you guys were probably expecting another update, even after all the ridiculous time period left between this update and the last, but I have to leave the rest of the story up to your brilliant minds, if one of you want to take this idea up then just simply carry on from where I left off. I am awfully sorry and send me hate comments if you please, but I don't think that I can post these updates just to leave you with bad content. I am truly sorry if any of you are disappointed, and I hope one of you can take this up so that I can read your amazing interpretation of a good ending, I hope you have an amazing holidays.

I am really sorry!

Luna.


End file.
